Searching For The Sun
by mairavelia
Summary: —apa yang kau cari? Matahari? Sang sumber kehidupan di Bumi? Dia adalah Raja Langit, yang tidak akan hilang ditelan malam. Ia selalu ada, bahkan ketika kamu tidak mencarinya. Ketika ia bertahta di cakrawala, maka semua benda yang bersinar dilangit akan dilupakan dengan sendirinya. EXO fanfiction. KaiLu / KaiSoo. M for heavy theme. Warning inside. DLDR!


**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But is fic is belong to me.

**Length : **Completed

**Rated : M **for heavy theme. (Although I'm not really sure)

**Warning(s) : **Mpreg, Boyslove, AU, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non baku, etc.

**Cast : **Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Suho.

* * *

**.**

**Searching For The Sun © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**(**_**—**__apa yang kau cari? Matahari? Sang sumber kehidupan di Bumi? Dia adalah Raja Langit, yang tidak akan hilang ditelan malam. Ia selalu ada, bahkan ketika kamu tidak mencarinya. Ketika ia bertahta d__i cakrawala__, maka semua benda yang bersinar __dilangit __akan __dilupakan __dengan sendirinya.)_

* * *

_._

Aku bertemu Jongin pada Sabtu malam di tempat kerjaku, sebuah bar disudut kota yang memang ramai dengan mayoritas dari kalangan pekerja muda yang sukses. Jadwalku malam itu adalah menghibur pengunjung dengan suaraku yang—mereka bilang—cukup bagus. Beberapa lagu telah ku nyanyikan, dan meskipun aku tidak memperhatikan pengunjung satu-persatu, tapi aku yakin jika ada yang menatapku intens.

Ketika aku akan turun ke _dance floor, _pemain gitar yang mengiringiku bernyanyi membisikkan sesuatu, bahwa Boss ku menyuruh kami membawakan sebuah lagu lagi. Boss bilang bahwa itu adalah _request _dari salah satu pengunjung disini, dan ia telah membayar mahal.

Aku menaikkan bahu. Tak apa, hanya satu lagu lagi dan aku bisa pulang. Lagu itu tidak terlalu sulit dan dengan percaya diri, aku mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

_White Flag - Dido__._

.

.

"Kim Jongin."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Seseorang dihadapanku tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Pemuda lumayan tinggi dan senyumannya menawan. Ia memakai setelan jas semi formal dan meskipun hari sudah menjelang pagi—aku mengenalinya sebagai pemuda berkulit tan yang termasuk minoritas di Korea. Saat itu, aku baru saja menginjakkan beberapa langkah keluar dari bar.

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Xi Luhan," balasku juga tersenyum.

Setelah berjabat tangan sepersekian detik, Jongin berkata, "_Well, _Luhan-ssi. Memang tidak salah aku memintaku menyanyikan lagu itu."

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, "Jadi—kau?

"Iya," jawab Jongin. Ia mengusap leher belakangnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu pulang agak telat dari biasanya. Suaramu bagus, makanya aku ingin kau menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaanku."

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sempat membuatku terdiam dengan pikiran yang melalang buana ke dunia lain.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"Ah—_it's okay, _Jongin-ssi. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku," jawabku sambil mengibaskan tangan. Berharap dengan sangat, nada gugupku tak tertangkap oleh pemuda yang baru ku kenal 5 menit yang lalu.

"Haha, baiklah. Hmm—kau mau pulang?"

_Pertanyaan aneh—_batinku. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku sedang menunggu taksi."

Jongin tersenyum (lagi). Kali ini terlihat sedikit menyeringai dimataku. "Jok mobilku ada yang kosong, kok. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Mendengar ajakan tersebut, aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Jongin tertawa kecil—yang ternyata berefek lumayan hebat pada kecepatan jantungku memompa darah.

"Hey, ayolah. Jangan memasang wajah curiga seperti itu. Anggap saja ini, well—tanda terimakasih karena telah mengabulkan _request_ku?"

Nada suara Jongin terdengar tidak yakin diawal. Tapi—setidaknya aku bisa menghemat uang dan, mendapatkan kenalan baru, mungkin?

"Baiklah. Maaf jika merepotkan."

"_No problem."_

_._

* * *

_._

Entah siapa yang memulai, dan sejak kapan dimulai. Seminggu kemudian aku menemukan diriku tengah menggenggam handphone milikku, menunggu sms masuk dari Jongin. Ya, sejak pertama kali aku berkenalan dengan Jongin, kami telah bertukar nomor telepon dan selalu mengadakan kontak—dan kini sudah seminggu penuh kami berhubungan lewat sms, sesekali Jongin menelpon.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya menanyakan kabar masing-masing, apa yang sedang kami lakukan, ataupun Jongin memintaku mengirimkan rekaman suaraku yang bernyanyi untuknya.

Hari ini, ia berjanji akan datang lagi ke bar, bersama beberapa teman kantornya.

Lalu?

Pantaskah aku merasa senang?

Aku tidak pernah segugup ini menjelang malam Minggu.

.

.

Jongin membawaku ke sebuah taman kota. Tak ada yang spesial, sebenarnya. Hanya taman biasa yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan, deretan kursi-kursi panjang yang memang sengaja ditaruh disana, lampu-lampu taman yang temaram dibandingkan lampu-lampu gedung kota yang mengelilinginya, dan hanya ada beberapa bintang yang terlihat di atas.

Awalnya aku sangat kaget, Boss bilang _shift_ku malam ini dibatalkan. Namun, sebagai gantinya, aku dibayar untuk menemani salah satu pelanggan untuk mencari-udara-segar diluar.

Entah mengapa—nama yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah Jongin.

Benar saja, aku menemukannya sedang menyeringai melihat wajah kebingunganku. Dimana ia hanya memakai blazer merah marun dengan kaus hitam dibaliknya dengan celana _jeans _gelap dan sepasang _sneakers _putih dikakinya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan sedikit berantakan. Jongin berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobilnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam ujung _sweater_ku, dan berjalan kearahnya.

Dan kemudian kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan banyak bercerita di dalam mobil Jongin. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Kim Jongin, kadang teman-temannya memanggilnya 'Kai'. Ia adalah direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya, yang setiap hari harus berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas menyebalkan dan sekretarisnya yang sangat cerewet. Jongin bilang, ia jenuh dengan pekerjaan dan hidupnya.

Dan—ia lebih muda 4 tahun dariku.

"Apa?" Mataku melebar.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "sepertinya, bukan kau saja yang terkejut, Luhan-ssi. Atau, aku harus memanggilmu sebagai Luhan_-hyung?"_

"Tapi—oh! Aku tidak menyangka usia kita terpaut sejauh itu, Jongin. Maksudku—ku pikir kita sebaya..."

"Salahkan wajahmu yang tidak sinkron dengan usiamu, Luhan-_hyung."_

"Hey!" Merasa diejek, refleks aku memegang kedua pipiku."

Kini, giliranku yang menceritakan sedikit hidupku. Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun pandangannya tetap fokus menyetir. Sesekali Jongin menimpali dengan pertanyaan konyol, yang membuatku tertawa dan memukul pelan bahunya. Untuk menetralkan desiran hangat yang membuncah di dadaku.

Kami makan malam di sebuah restoran dekat taman kota. Jongin bersikeras untuk mentraktirku, tapi aku tidak mau. Dan ya, Jongin benar-benar keras kepala. Sehingga membuatku sangat berterima kasih padanya, dan tanpa sadar sedikit menunduk.

"Kau lucu sekali, _hyung."_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jongin membuatku tersenyum malam itu.

Kemudian, hal tersebut menjadi rutinitas kami di akhir pekan.

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung, _boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar pertama kali dari mulut Jongin, di minggu ke enam kami saling menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sendiri tidak yakin jika itu disebut kencan.

"Hm?" Aku menyeruput minuman favoritku, _bubble tea. _"Boleh saja. Tapi apartemenku sempit dan agak berantakan karena aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi, yah—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Terimakasih."

Aku sedikit tidak yakin, tapi nada suara Jongin benar-benar lesu kala itu.

.

.

Kami tidak banyak bicara didalam mobil. Perjalanan menuju apartemenku harus melewati beberapa _traffic jam _sehingga aku sedikit merasa bosan di mobil. Setidaknya radio mobil tetap dihidupkan.

Malam itu agak dingin, dan membuatku nyaris tertidur. Kepalaku sedikit terantuk dengan kaca mobil, membuatku tersentak dan ponselku jatuh. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, hendak mengambil mengambil ponselku, dan bahuku menyentuh sesuatu di _dashboard _sehingga terjatuh dipahaku.

Selembar foto.

Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya foto seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang berperawakkan kecil, bermata bulat yang sedang tersenyum lucu menghadap kamera. Tangannya membentuk simbol _peace, _dan ditempelkan di alis kirinya. Pemuda yang manis.

"Ah, manis sekali." ujarku jujur, setelah cukup lama kuperhatikan. "Siapa ini, Jongin? Dia lucu sekali."

Jongin melirik foto yang kupegang, tak lama kemudian pandangannya kembali terarah pada jalanan dihadapannya. Sayang—aku tidak dapat mengira-ngira arti pandangan yang nyaris kosong itu.

"Namanya Kim Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin, setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Oh..." Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

"—dia adalah istriku."

.

.

.

* * *

Aku pikir, dalam waktu hampir dua bulan ini, aku sudah mulai mengenali sosok asli Kim Jongin.

Tak dapat ku pungkiri, kami memang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Dan walaupun kami saling bertukar cerita, nyatanya masih banyak sisi hal lain dari Kim Jongin yang belum kuketahui.

Aku tidak tahu dia sudah menikah. Demi Tuhan—tidak ada benda melingkar di jari manisnya!

Aku masih berdiri terdiam, dibawah air shower yang masih mengalir. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul silih berganti dibenakku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang. Yang jelas, aku juga tak banyak bicara pada Jongin sejak kami menginjakkan kaki di apartemenku.

Dengan segera, aku membalut tubuhku dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Bergegas aku mengganti baju dan menghampiri Jongin. Ia ada di ruang tamu dan sedang sibuk membaca salah satu majalah koleksiku.

"Jongin, kau mau mandi tidak?"

"Ah—" nampaknya Jongin terlalu serius membaca majalah sehingga tak menyadari keberadaanku. "Baiklah."

"Err, tapi," aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Aku tidak yakin jika pakaianku muat denganmu."

"Hahaha—aku tahu," jawab Jongin. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan sebuah ransel hitam kecil. "Makanya aku membawa ini."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ia membawa ransel itu, "wah, kau niat sekali."

Jongin lagi-lagi memberikan cengirannya. "Tanpa niat, semua pekerjaan kita akan sia-sia, _hyung." _Kemudian ia menepuk bahuku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sejenak, aku meresapi perkataannya.

.

.

Malam itu, aku sedang kehabisan bahan makanan. Yang tersisa hanyalah ramen instan. Jongin tidak keberatan ketika aku membuatkannya untuknya. Aku tahu, karena Jongin pernah bilang bahwa ia mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar.

Tempat tidurku nyatanya mampu menampung dua orang dewasa. Aku sangat yakin, tempat tidurku tidak akan sebanding dengan tempat tidur yang Jongin milikki di rumahnya. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Jongin menolak tidur terpisah denganku.

Jongin belum tidur. Matanya menerawang, melihat langit-langit apartemenku yang memang agak kusam. Posisi awalku adalah membelakanginya, kemudian aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Mau cerita?" Tawarku.

Jongin melirikku, kemudian menghela nafas, "ketahuan, ya?"

"Jelas sekali," jawabku. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa."

Aku mengelus rambut Jongin, yang ternyata sangat berbeda dari kelihatannya. Meskipun tampak acak-acakkan, namun ternyata sangat halus ketika menyentuh saraf ditelapak tanganku.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa—ehm, sedikit aneh?"

Sedikit banyak, aku mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aneh kenapa?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening, "tidakkah kau menganggapku aneh, ketika mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang di foto itu adalah istriku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "kenapa harus aneh? Bukankah pasangan seperti itu sudah umum?"

"Poin utamanya bukan itu," Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kami berhadapan. Dan, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Ketika aku bilang Kyungsoo itu 'istriku', maksudku, dia benar-benar seorang 'istri'."

Kini giliran aku yang mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu, dia perempuan?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah, "tidak. Tapi dia memang seperti 'istri', _hyung_. Dia hamil dan melahirkan anak kami."

Aku terdiam.

Meskipun aku tidak mengambil jurusan sains ketika sekolah, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa laki-laki tidak mempunyai sel telur dan rahim untuk mengandung.

"Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan. Ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan."

"Setelah ia melahirkan, ia terus-terusan dicemooh dan diejek."

"Bahkan dimaki-maki."

"Tidak hanya dia, dan aku. Anak kami pun tak luput dari cemoohan."

"Kyungsoo tidak kuat, mentalnya jatuh."

"Dia sering tertawa sendirian, kemudian tiba-tiba jatuh dan menangis."

"Istriku gila, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika bayang-bayang matahari masih malu-malu untuk muncul.

Aku tidak menyukai bangun terlalu pagi, tapi rasanya kali ini aku tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa kini aku sendirian diatas tempat tidur. Aku meraba-raba sprei yang nampak kusut setelah ditiduri disebelahku.

Mendadak, rasa gelisah menghinggapiku.

Tak cukup dengan semalaman rasa sesak menganggu tidurku, kini aku harus mendapati fakta bahwa Jongin tidak lagi disampingku.

Baiklah, aku memang tidur sendiri selama ini. Tapi—

"Ayo, _hyung_! Cepat bangun!"

Mataku langsung menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Dengan kaus hitam oblong yang dilapisi jaket, dengan celana santai selutut.

Jongin—masih disini.

"_Hyung_?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku balik.

Jongin tersenyum, "mencari matahari."

.

.

.

Ternyata ia membawaku olahraga pagi, sekedar jogging dan berjalan santai di sekitar taman dekat apartemenku.

"Aku tahu, kau jarang, atau mungkin hampir tidak pernah olahraga pagi."

Pernyataan yang telak.

Aku tidak mau langsung mengalah, "kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau pergi di sore hari, dan pulang menjelang pagi. Melihat keadaan apartemenmu, kau adalah orang yang selalu bangun siang kan, _hyung_?"

Jangan memancing, Jongin.

"Jadi kau suka dengan matahari?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Pantas kulitmu cokelat, Jongin."

Jongin mendorong bahuku sehingga keseimbanganku sedikit oleng. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Padahal, kalau kau mau melihat sedikit. Matahari pagi itu benar-benar indah, _hyung_."

Aku kembali diam. Sebagai balasannya, aku menatap benda angkasa berwarna kuning keemasan yang mulai menanjak tinggi.

.

* * *

.

Di hari-hari sibuk, Jongin masih datang ke bar tempatku bekerja untuk bercerita.

"Ada kemajuan?" Tanyaku.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak banyak. Kyungsoo masih melempar barang disekitarnya ketika kuajak bicara."

Yang ku ketahui sejauh ini adalah; Kyungsoo dirawat dan dikarantina sendiri dirumah mereka. Untuk Kyungsoo, disediakan ruangan khusus dan dokter pribadi untuk menanganinya. Emosi Kyungsoo tidak stabil dan kerap kali marah dan berkata kasar, setelah itu ia akan melempar barang-barang disekitarnya.

"Tidak banyak? Seharusnya kemajuan itu tetap ada, Jongin."

"Itu hanya menurut dokter Junmyeon. Jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak berteriak dan melempar apapun, kuanggap itu kemajuan."

Kemudian Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Wajah lelahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Aku menelan air liurku, tiba-tiba saja mendadak gugup. "Kenapa kau—tidak konsultasi langsung dengan dokter Junmyeon dan, melihat perkembangan Kyungsoo sendiri?"

Jongin pernah mengatakan, bahwa walaupun ia masih satu rumah dengan istrinya, Jongin sangat jarang mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

"Aku, aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku melihat orang yang kucintai, menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi terganggu kejiwaannya."

Orang yang tercinta?

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, "semua itu butuh tahapan, Jongin. Kau harus menguatkan dirimu dahulu, baru bisa menguatkan orang-orang disekitarmu."

"Dekatilah istrimu perlahan-lahan, dan lakukan itu setiap hari, Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah suaminya. Kyungsoo-ssi butuh dukungan moral untuk sembuh, bukan hanya bantuan medis."

Jongin masih diam, namun ia membalas genggamanku.

"Akan kucoba, _hyung."_

Sungguh—aku ingin menangis mendengar kata-kataku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Kadang Jongin mengunjungi apartemenku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia memang mempunyai duplikat kunci apartemen dan langsung masuk. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka urutan kejadiannya akan selalu sama.

Jongin akan berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah yang memelas dan lelah. Rambut dan pakaiannya amburadul. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya, maka aku akan mencium aroma khas alkohol yang menusuk.

Ia selalu begitu.

Jongin, dengan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tengkukku dan membawaku kedalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan ciuman sayang ataupun panas yang biasa kami lakukan.

Ciuman itu—ciuman frustrasi.

Kesadaran Jongin berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Maka, semua yang ia lakukan adalah diluar kesadarannya. Termasuk, bagaimana cara Jongin menyudutkanku disalah satu sisi dengan tetap menyerang bibir dan leherku. Bagaimana—dengan tanpa sadar—Jongin melucuti seluruh pakaianku tanpa bersisa, dan kemudian pakaiannya, lalu melemparnya ke segala sisi. Dan bagaimana cara Jongin melampiaskan seluruh emosi dan lelahnya yang berkepanjangan, dengan menyakitiku di ranjang dan membuat ranjang itu sendiri berderik-derik liar. Mengabaikan tangisanku yang ku tahan diam-diam.

Meski ia lebih muda, tapi tenaganya jauh lebi besar dariku.

Jongin memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

_"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku telah menyakitimu semalam. Aku lelah selalu bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, aku lelah selalu beradu dengannya dengan nada tinggi, aku lelah mendengar barang-barang porselen yang dilemparnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar saran dokter Junmyeon untuk menceraikan istriku, aku tidak ingin melihat Sehun menangis terus-terusan melihat kondisi ibunya, sedangkan aku tak mampu berbuat apapun. Aku selalu bersahabat dengan alkohol jika sudah seperti itu."_

"_Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat rendah hati. Ia tidak sepeti ini, ia bukanlah orang yang cepat marah lalu berkata kasar. Tidak, istriku adalah orang yang sangat penyabar."_

_"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus __bagaimana lagi__. Hyung, maafkan aku."_

_._

Jongin selalu mengutarakan hal yang sama pada pagi harinya, dengan kondisi kami yang masih terbalut selimut. Dengan airmata yang terus-terusan mengalir.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Jongin serapuh itu.

Tidak, Jongin—tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjadi matahari_mu, _yang bersedia menjadi sumber kekuatanmu.

.

* * *

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jongin kembali menginap.

Kebiasaannya menginap di apartemenku, kini telah menjadi rutinitas. Maka, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan memberinya ramen instan.

"_Hyung_, sekarang istriku telah mengalami kemajuan."

Jongin membuka percakapan kami malam itu. Membuat sumpit yang ku genggam melayang melayang diudara begitu saja.

"Syukurlah," aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar biasa saja, "bagaimana perkembangannya?

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Kyungsoo tak lagi berteriak histeris jika kuajak bicara. Sehun juga tampak tidak takut lagi mendekati ibunya. Dan—dan, kau tahu apalagi, _hyung_?"

Nada suara itu terdengar terlalu riang.

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo tak memberontak lagi jika kupeluk dari belakang."

Selanjutnya, aku tidak fokus lagi dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

Dulu, aku sering mengejek orang-orang yang mendadak menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara masalah percintaan. Aku pikir, semua itu terlalu berlebihan, terlalu dramatisir—

-karena aku belum merasakannya.

Kurang-lebih, aku kini merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya telah dibawa terbang tinggi nan jauh, hingga hampir mencapai matahari, dan tiba-tiba dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi.

Aku sudah (lama) terjerat pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang, aku mencintainya.

.

* * *

.

"Sehun sangat menyukai boneka Bambi darimu."

Aku tersenyum, "sudah kubilang, kan? Boneka rusa itu lucu."

Jongin menyamankan posisi tidurannya di atas pahaku, "tapi, apa tidak apa-apa memberi anak laki-laki sebuah boneka, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa tidak, toh Sehun masih berumur 4 tahun, kan? Siapa tahu kelak dia besar nanti, mukanya lucu seperti boneka."

"Ya—seperti kau, _hyung_."

Aku mencubit pipinya, "Gombal."

Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk memberikan kado untuk Kim Sehun—anak pertama Jongin—yang baru saja berulang tahun. Jadi, aku membelikannya sebuah boneka Bambi besar dan menitipkannya pada Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai rusa ya, _hyung_?"

"Dan kau—" aku menggenggam dasi yang masih terikat dikemejanya, "—sangat menyukai dasi ini ya, sepertinya? Kau selalu memakainya, dan aku tidak heran jika kau bilang dasi ini tidak pernah dicuci.

Dasi hitam dengan sedikit garis diagonal kuning diujungnya.

"Ya, ini dasi favoritku."

.

.

"Kyungsoo sekarang sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangannya, _hyung_. Kau tahu? Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat ia diruang makan ketika aku akan berangkat kerja. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Dan walaupun sedikit ragu—ia membalas pelukanku, _hyung_!"

Jongin masih bercerita dikala kami telah bersiap tidur. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mimik mukanya, nada suaranya, tatapan matanya—

-menggambarkan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku tersenyum, kembali ku usap rambutnya—rasanya aku akan menambahkan 'mengelus rambut Jongin' ke dalam _list_ hobiku— "sudah kubilang, kan? Semua itu butuh proses, Jongin. Aku yakin, selama ini kau terlalu takut untuk mencoba mendekati istrimu."

Tiba-tiba Jongin menatapku intens. Aku menyadarinya, dan mendadak aku gugup setengah mati. Dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya, menggenggam dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Ia menarik wajahku untuk mendekat, hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"Jongin..."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Terimakasih banyak. Kini, aku menemukan kembali matahariku."

Aku menatap kedua bola mata cokelat milik Jongin. Disana, hanya terpantul wajahku, hanya diriku. Tidak ada yang lain.

Siapa mataharimu yang sebenarnya, Jongin?

.

.

"_Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku mengantuk."

Pelukannya semakin erat melingkari pinggangku, "Jebal, Luhan-_hyung_."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku selalu kalah dalam hal apapun, jika menyangkut tentang pesona pemuda ini.

"_Well I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender..."_

Aku tak henti-hentinya mngelus rambut kecokelatan itu.

"_There will be no white flag above my door."_

"_I'm in love and always will be."_

.

.

Aku melirik jam dinding, dan disana tertera pukul dua dini hari.

Kami terbangun karena mendengar dering telepon yang cukup keras dan berulang-ulang.

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan diam, meskipun ponselnya itu terus memainkan nada dering panggilan masuk.

"Dari siapa, Jongin?" tanyaku, penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin diam membatu.

"Dari—dokter Junmyeon," bisiknya.

Suasana hening seketika. Aku berusaha menghilangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan negatif dari apa yang ditimbulkan oleh suara dering telepon di waktu dini hari yang dilakukan dengan berulang-ulang.

"Angkat, Jongin," perintahku.

Jongin mengangguk. Walaupun terlihat ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol untuk menjawab dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Yeoboseo?"

"_Jongin-ssi_," kemudian suara pria lain terdengar disebrang—yang aku asumsikan adalah dokter Junmyeon, dokter pribadi dari istri Jongin.

"Ya, dokter Kim? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"_Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."_

Kemudian kami saling bertatapan. Mencoba mencari isi pikiran masing-masing.

Dan selanjutnya, bunyi tak jelas terdengar dari sebrang sana. Jongin dengan setia masih menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"_Kai? Dimana Kai?"_

Mata Jongin seketika membulat. "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" panggilnya, setengah berteriak.

Disisi lain, aku masih menjadi pendengar setia percakapan di ponsel Jongin yang di _loudspeaker._

"_Kai?" _suara itu lagi. Terdengar sangat pilu dan tercekat. Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Iya, ini aku Kai, _hyung_. Kyungsoo-_hyung_! Kau dengar aku?" balas Kai.

"_Kau dimana, Kai?_" suara itu benar-benar suara kehilangan yang amat dalam.

"Aku masih ada sedikit urusan, _hyung_! Aku akan segera pulang, sekarang!"

"_Kai,-Pulanglah..."_

Kemudian, suara Kyungsoo terdengar semakin menjauh, diikuti suara pria yang lain. "_Anda mendengarkannya kan, Jongin-ssi? Pulanglah. Istri anda merindukan Anda."_

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Jongin dengan tiba-tiba memelukku erat, erat sekali. Kemudian berulang kali menciumi pipiku dan meninggalkan jejak airmatanya disana.

"Syukurlah, Jongin..." ujarku.

Jongin masih terisak di ceruk leherku. Aku bisa merasakannya, ia sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

"Tuhan, terimakasih banyak." Jongin terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti sebuah mantera. Mantera kesembuhan istrinya.

Aku melepas pelukan kami, "Cepatlah kerumah, Jongin. Kyungsoo-ssi merindukanmu."

Jongin mengusap airmatanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian?"_

"Sssttt... sejak lama aku memang sudah tinggal disini sendirian, Jongin," aku mengusap punggungnya. "Pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

Sebelum Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya, terlebih dahulu ia mencium pipiku sekilas, dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak.

Aku tersenyum. Dan aku masih tersenyum ketika melihat mobil mewah itu semakin menjauh dari pandanganku, dan akhirnya menghilang.

Dan airmataku tumpah begitu saja.

Sejak dari awal, Jongin hanya mencari bintang-bintang kecil untuk menemaninya. Jongin sudah mendapatkan mataharinya, meski untuk beberapa lama, Jongin tidak menyadari dimana letak sumber kehidupannya.

Keluarganya.

Aku sadar, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah memiliki Jongin. Jongin terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai.

Airmataku masih terus mengalir dengan pelan, tanpa suara, apalagi isakan. Mendadak aku merasa lemas dan lelah. Aku memutuskan kembali tidur untuk melupakan sejenak, semuanya.

Sebelum aku melihat dasi favorit Jongin terletak dikasurku.

.

* * *

.

Jongin tidak menghubungiku keesokan harinya. Sama sekali.

Dengan mataku yang bengkak, aku selalu menatap layar ponselku. Berharap ada sekedar sapaan 'Selamat pagi, _hyung_!', darinya.

Nihil, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Mungkin—semalaman penuh aku menangis, dan menyebabkan mataku yang membengkak saat ini. Tapi, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sesak.

Aku kembali menatap langit-langit kamarku. Rasanya benar-benar lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Aku hampir saja kembali terlelap, ketika getaran ponsel milikku membangunkanku kembali ke alam sadar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali.

.

.

Hari itu juga, aku ingin segera mengembalikan dasi Jongin kerumahnya. Jongin pernah sekali membawaku kerumahnya dan mengajakku masuk, namun aku menolak.

Aku tidak mungkin lupa jalan menuju rumah megah itu.

Aku menumpang taksi yang kebetulan lewat, dan meminta supir taksi itu menurunkanku di depan kompleks perumahan. Selanjutnya, aku memilih berjalan kaki menuju rumah Jongin.

_A walk to remember_, kata orang-orang. Berjalan untuk mengingat. Setiap langkah yang kubuat, selalu terlintas waktu-waktu yang sangat sedikit yang telah kulalui bersama Jongin. Bagaimana cara dia memandangku, memegang erat tanganku, seringainya yang khas, bahkan cara mencumbuku.

Termasuk fakta bahwa ia begitu menyukai model rambut ikal berwarna merah muda milikku. Aku terlihat langka dan manis dalam waktu yang sama, katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Sepuluh meter dihadapanku, terdapat rumah megah yang menjadi tujuanku.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, sampai ketika aku melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berada didepan pintu rumah—wajahnya benar-benar masih sama dengan fotonya saat masih sekolah. Ia menggandeng seorang bocah tampan yang memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha ibunya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearahku. Aku tahu, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan bersahabat. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka, sehingga aku mengabaikannya.

Dan—Jongin ada disana.

Dia tetap tampan seperti biasa. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut rapi dengan kemeja putih, jas formal berwarna hitam dengan hiasan mawar merah yang tersemat di kantung kirinya, celana bahan dan pantofel berwarna hitam. Tanpa dasi.

Aku berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, yang nampaknya belum menyadari keberadaanku. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya, aku melihat pria tampan berkulit putih yang setia berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Dia pastilah Junmyeon, dokter pribadi Kyungsoo dan orang yang menelponku tadi pagi.

Junmyeon melihatku, kemudian ia mengangguk singkat.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" panggilku pada pria yang mungilnya hampir sama denganku.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Ya?"

"Ini," aku menyodorkan dasi hitam milik Jongin dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin mengembalikan dasi favorit Jongin."

"Dasi—favorit?" ulang Kyungsoo dengam lamat-lamat. Aku mengangguk.

Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju peti mati yang terletak dibelakangku, menatap wajah Jongin yang telah pucat disana, "Jongin tidak akan mau dimakamkan tanpa dasi kesayangannya kan? Dasi pemberian darimu?"

Aku bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk dibelakangku. Dengan perlahan, ia menghampiri peti mati suaminya, dan dengan amat lembut, ia memakaikan dasi itu pada Jongin. Seolah Jongin adalah benda berharga, porselen langka yang rapuh yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini.

Airmata Kyungsoo meluncur mulus, namun tanpa isakkan. Sehun, yang mungkin belum terlalu mengerti kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, hanya berdiri diam memandangi sang ibu yang tengah menangis pelan di depan ayahnya.

Aku mundur secara perlahan, dan membalikkan badan. Kemudian, dokter Junmyeon menghampiriku.

"Jongin telah menemukan mataharinya," ujarku tanpa memandang dokter muda itu. "Ia akan bahagia—tidak. Ia sudah bahagia."

Dokter Junmyeon menepuk bahuku.

"Jongin-ssi terlalu bersemangat untuk menuju mataharinya, sehingga ia menyetir dengan kalap semalam dan mobilnya terpelanting karena truk besar."

Penjelasan dokter Junmyeon sudah cukup untukku. "Terimakasih, telah merawat mataharinya Jongin, dokter Junmyeon," ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"—dan terimakasih juga, sudah membantu Jongin-ssi menemukan mataharinya, Luhan-ssi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Aku membalas jabat tangan dari dokter muda itu dan berpamitan pulang. Aku telah menyimpan airmataku untuk nanti.

_"Kini, biar aku yang mencari matahariku sendiri, Jongin. Dua tahun mengenalmu telah mengajarkanku banyak hal."_

Aku berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah megah itu, menuju matahari yang tersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu diatas sana.

.

* * *

**END**

**.**

INI APAAAAA ;_; *jambak rambut*

Diadaptasi dari sebuah cerpen yang pernah kubaca buat tugas bahasa Indonesia. Dan...itu bnr2 keren ;A; sayang aku lupa judulnya apa-_- soalnya cerpen itu dibalikkin lagi ke gurunya.

perbedaannya dgn ff ini, cerpen itu pake 3 POV sekaligus. Saya cuma inget garis besarnya aja. Yaitu laki-laki yang punya istri tapi dia punya selingkuhan. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu milih istrinya sampe dia meninggal. Sisanya saya kembangkan sesuai imajinasi saya sendiri. Maaf, saya gak bermaksud (dan gak pernah bermaksud) plagiat. :D mungkin ada yg tau cerpennya?

Sign,

Mai


End file.
